Living on a prayer
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: Kakabel Maion is the lady summoners guardian. she is taken into the past and meets young Tidus. Sin brings her back to her own time and she feels she is forevers searching for him. TidusxOC R&R please x
1. Zanarkand

**A/N :** i've started playing FFX ^_^ i wanted to make a fanfic of it ^_^ hope you like it :) reviews please x

_Discaimer-_ i don't own any of the chracters in this facfic, only Kakabel ^_^ coz shes an OC

**

* * *

**

**Living on a prayer**

**Chapter 1- Zanarkand**

_Whooah, we're half way there _  
_Livin' on a prayer _  
_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _  
_Livin' on a prayer _  
_We've got to hold on to what we've got _  
_'Cause it doesn't make a difference _  
_If we make it or not _  
_We've got each other and that's a lot _  
_For love - we'll give it a shot _  
_We've got to hold on ready or not _  
_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got _**  
**

A story told for many, left for some, only to be reborn down the generations.

Sin.

The beast was brought to us because of our wrong doings. It was after Zanarkand was destroyed 1000 years ago, which is where I wanted to put my path. My destiny.

I wanted to help the Summoners on their pilgrimage to defeat Sin and bring another calm. The last calm was 8 years ago, when my parents died. At the end of a calm, Sin was reborn.

I lived on the island of Besaid with my parents in our little village, praying to Yevon. Wakka was like my big brother. He was the only friend I had there. He was always the caring person in the village.

I watched him in his Blitzball matches. His team, the Besaid Aurochs, never won a single game but they tried their best and that's all that counts.

Yuna was the same age as me and she had chosen the path of Summoner like her father. I tried my hardest to be amongst the ranks of the Guardians; Lulu, Kimahri and Wakka.

Auron had once told me that he was a guardian for Yunas father; High Summoner Braska. I wanted to be Yunas guardian for her pilgrimage. So at the age of 14, I had the initiation of being a guardian. She let me be her guardian as she went through her daily praying.

At the age of 17 she took the cloister of trials… sadly I wasn't there for her during her praying. Auron had taken me away, when I was 15, because he knew _'it was the best thing to do'_. He never explained it, but as I look back on it… I feel as though he was right, some how…

He took me away to this enormous city. He said its name is Zanarkand. Before I could say a word, he said, "Kakabel, You are 1000 years in the past. Don't make it obvious that you are from the future. Blend in. You wanted to know more about _why_ Sin appeared didn't you? Here's your explanation, and a promise for Sir Jecht I must fulfil," with that he left.

I was left standing there. 15 year old me, left in the past, left in a city that is meant to be a pile of rubble. Those were his only words at that time._ 'You wanted to know more about _**_why_** _Sin appeared didn't you? Here's your explanation, and a promise for Sir Jecht I must fulfil.'_ What did he mean by _a promise for Sir Jecht I must fulfil_? A promise… I promised lots of people many things but if I'm 1000 years in the past… I guess they won't get _fulfilled_.

I walked to the bridge and watched the big screen. The newscast was talking about a man by the name of Jecht. It got me thinking; _this guy looks exactly like Sir Jecht. How can it be? Sir Jecht defeated Sin 1000 years later, give or take for whenever I am. This can't possibly be the same Jecht… or is it? This guy has the same markings and hair as Sir Jecht. It can't be him? Can it?_

A hand tapped my shoulder, "You really like this? The anniversary of the great Jecht who died years ago,"

I turned to see a blonde boy in shorts, "Ermm… I don't know. Well, to be honest we don't watch much spheres in my village," I rubbed my neck and smiled

"Spheres? Village? You're funny," he laughed

"Hehe. Thanks. What's your name?" I asked politely

"Name's Tidus. What's yours m'lady?" he curtseyed

"My name is Kakabel Maion. Kakabel means Angel of the moon and Maion means Angel of the oceans. My friends call me Choco, which is short for Chocobo," I curtseyed

"Right. Ermm… you don't seem to be from these parts. Where are ya from?" he asked me

"Somewhere…" I sighed

"Well, obviously I'm from here. I play for the Zanarkand Abes," he smiled

"You're a Blitzballer?" I asked

"Yeah. I can show you a few moves if you want?" he placed his fist to his chest to make it seem he was strong. I could tell he was flirting but I guess that's how Zanarkand boys are these days, aren't they?

It was that day we became the best of friends. Auron came back after an hour or so, after my first meeting with Tidus. I was in the park, after Tidus left to go home. We were talking about Blitzball. I was a huge Blitzball fan. It was the only entertainment we had in Spira.

Auron walked out of the shadows, to me as I was swinging on the swing in the park that was lit up with Machina, "Kakabel. I see you have met Sir Jechts son,"

"I kinda put 2 and 2 together when I saw the news and he said how much he hates his _old man Jecht_," I laughed

"I have set up accommodation for us because we will be here a long time. I shall appear as your father and we will be living next door to Tidus. Tidus' mother knows me well and so does Tidus. I am considered as a family friend of theirs, even after Jecht had died. Whenever you're ready I'll be waiting back home with your supper," Auron walked back into the shadows.

After what I had heard, from Tidus and Auron, that Jecht was a horrible bully to Tidus as a child and was a high ranking Blitzballer but Jecht was also kind hearted and willing to save his people. I guess Jecht just wanted the best for his son and loved his son very much but he didn't know how to show it. Poor, poor Jecht. Poor, poor Tidus. If only Tidus knew that his father loved him.

* * *

**A/N: **sooo what did you think of this intro chapter? please review and let me know :L x


	2. Blitzball is life for some people

**A/N:** well this is chapter 2. tell me what you think please. i need to know if you want me to upload more ^_^ Song= Can't back down- Camp rock 2

_Disclaimer- _Don't own FFX ¬_¬

**

* * *

**

**Living on a prayer**

**Chapter 2- Blitzball is life for some people**

2 years in Zanarkand and I had got to know Tidus really well. His mother is really nice. She didn't know that Auron had a daughter but Auron just plainly stated that his wife died many years ago. She simply nodded.

I went to see Tidus after Blitzball practice. I had Cheerleading/ singing lessons. Well I classed it as cheerleading because I sang during the game to keep the players spirits up. I met him outside the stadium. "Hey Choco!" he picks me up and swings me round. We were the best of friends. _Inseparable_, you might want to call us, but we weren't dating or anything.

"Tidus!" I hugged him tightly

"So how was practice?" he asked me

"Great. Got new songs for the tournament next week. What about yours?" I smiled

"Great. We got new techniques to beat those teams and what they throw at us," we walk to the park. It was our hang out after we finished practice.

Next week was the game. Next week. That was all I wanted to know. That was the only time left I had with Tidus. A week. I wanted to make each day last. I knew time would come back around and I would have to leave but I didn't want to.

Auron told me that Sin was coming. He told me that Tidus has to find his destiny as I found mine. I begged and pleaded that his destiny would follow the same as mine but he remained silent. I didn't like that one bit. The silence was rather… unnerving… it made me feel uncomfortable… it made me feel alone…

**The day of the tournament. **We can't back down now. It's now or never.  
Whoever wins this game; it doesn't matter.  
Whoever wins the battle; it's a matter of life or death.  
Whoever wins the war, decides the future.

I woke up early to get to the stadium. Auron steps out the shadows. I was used to him doing that by now. "Kakabel…"

"How many times do I have to say this. Call me Choco," I laughed

"Your birth name is Kakabel so I shall call you Kakabel. What I was about to say was. I know you are going to miss Tidus but this is fate," he bluntly said

"Auron. I don't care about fate. I don't want to leave him!" I shouted

"You've grown feelings for the boy?" he raised a brow at me

"N-no… well… what's it to you?" I went shy

"Nothing but I just came to tell you about Sin," he changed the subject

"I know, I know. He's coming today," I complained at how many times Auron kept reminding me

"That's not what I meant," he sighed

"What _did_ you mean then?" I perked my ears

"I meant. Do you remember when Jecht and me had defeated Sin 10 years ago? When you were only 7?"

"Well yeah because that's how the calm came around… and?" I asked him to go on

"Well… Jecht never made it back… he… well…" Auron never went on

"You mean… no… Jecht is…" I didn't want to go on but I knew I had to, "Really… he's…" I frowned

"Yes. Jecht is Sin," Auron directly said

"So I guess you want me to say to Tidus. _'Oh hey Tidus. Your dad is a big badass monster that's going to destroy your whole city!'_ how do you think he's going to feel to that?" I shouted at him

"Well that is why I was going to tell him when the time is right. I believed you would be the mature one and go along with it like it did," he said

"I am mature but I'm not like you. I don't have a stone heart… well you can sort of feel for him though, can't you?" I used my sympathetic voice

"Yes, I guess you can. Tidus is here. Have fun at the game," Auron walked off into the shadows once again

"Choco!" Tidus ran up to me and swung me round with a hug

"Tidus!" I hugged him back

"Was that Auron?" he asked

"Yeah," I said

"What did he want?"

"Nothing. Lets go. Game time!" I punched my fist into the air then lowered it as he looked at me. He was looking at me in the eyes

"Wait. Just stay here a moment… your eyes… your hair. They look beautiful in this light," he stated. It looked as though he knew something was up

"Why, thank you," I thanked him

"Your mousy brown hair with you pronounced green eyes. Your blue cheerleading dress and those blue shoes. You look beautiful…" he moved his hand from my waist, after he had hugged me, to my cheek

"Thank you," I said, nearly on the verge of tears. Either sad or happy, I don't know

He slowly moved closer. I hugged him tightly. This moment I would never give up for the world. Not even to Sin.

His lips touched mine and I saw an image. Several images. A little boy, on a bridge, shouting at his mother. He constantly shouted at his mother, saying how much he hated his father. His mother was saying that if Jecht doesn't make it back, Tidus couldn't tell Jecht how much he hates him.

The image faded and was replaced with Tidus and me. Tidus' father stood there saying. _You. with a girl? You couldn't even catch a ball!_ I ran from where Tidus was and ran behind Jecht. I shouted to him. _Tidus you can do it!_ Tidus said quietly _I hate you_ but it was too quiet. His father said, _What? I can't hear you? _Tidus eventually shouted at the top of his lungs, _I HATE YOU!_ What a harsh father…

When I realised that I was back in the real world, 10 minutes had past and we were still kissing. The press had made their way here and now it's all over the news. Typical.

"Game on!" Tidus and me look at each other and chant as we skip hand in hand to the stadium.

I hugged him as he went to his locker room and I went to the stage. This was it. _No turning back_.

The sphere was filling and my tummy was full of butterflies. I looked at the rest of the cheerleaders in their cheerleader dresses, like me, waiting for the start of the game.

The horn went and it was BLITZOFF!

That was our cue to go on…

_We can't  
We can't back down  
We can't  
We can't back down  
We can't  
We can't back down_

_Not right now_  
_We can't back down_  
_Not right now_  
_We can't back down_  
_We can't back down_

Tidus took the ball and swam to the red goal

_Don't close your eyes_  
_We're all in this together_  
_Wherever we draw the line_  
_We're not gonna straddle across it_  
_Or lose it_

He passed the ball before he had a tackle

_We can't back down_  
_There's too much at stake_  
_This is serious_  
_Don't walk away_  
_We can't pretend it's not happening_  
_In our backyard_  
_Our own home plate_  
_(No way)_  
_We've been called out_  
_(We've been called out)_  
_Do you hear your name?_  
_(Yeah)_  
_I'm not confused_  
_Let's win this thing_  
_(Let's do it)_  
_We can't back down_  
_There's too much at stake_  
_Don't walk away_  
_Don't walk away, yeah_

One of the Abes is tackled, he got hit but swam on anyway

_Don't get me wrong_  
_I don't like confrontation_  
_I'd rather we all just get along_  
_Music should be undivided, united_

_We can't back down_  
_There's too much at stake_  
_This is serious_  
_Don't walk away_  
_We can't pretend it's not happening_  
_In our backyard_  
_Our own home plate_  
_(No way)_  
_We've been called out_  
_(We've been called out)_  
_Do you hear your name?_  
_(Yeah)_  
_I'm not confused_

Tidus caught the ball from another Abe and scored a goal

_Let's win this thing  
(Let's do it)  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah_

_We got a situation that we can't ignore_  
_'Cause ignorance is not bliss_  
_We don't have to take this, no_  
_With every big decision_  
_Comes an equally important share of the risk_  
_We gotta take this_

Tidus claimed the ball from the opposition and scored another goal. It's like he's not even worried about anything… well he doesn't know about it… that's the good thing really…

_We can't back down_  
_There's too much at stake_  
_This is serious_  
_Don't walk away_  
_We can't pretend it's not happening_  
_In our backyard_  
_Our own home plate_  
_We've been called out_  
_Do you hear your name?_  
_I'm not confused_  
_Let's win this thing_  
_We can't back down_  
_There's too much at stake_  
_Don't walk away_  
_Don't walk away, yeah_  
_We can't back down_

The opposition scored a goal but Tidus followed suit and scored another goal of his own

_We can't back down_  
_Not right now_  
_We can't back down_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **so the Blitazball game. Sin is about to arrive. find out in chapter 3 ^_^ REVIEW please :P x

Crayon of a mad girl x )


	3. There's no turning back

**A/N:** i hope you like this. i've written up to chapter 10 so far. just waiting for more reviews. if i get about 2 to 4 more reviews, i'll upload chapter 4 ;)

_Disclaimer-_ ... no...

**

* * *

**

**Living on a prayer**

**Chapter 3- There's no turning back**

Half time passed and the game was over. I saw Auron at the top of the tower. He nodded. Sin was on his way there. There was 30 seconds left on the clock. The score, obviously the Abes were winning but I couldn't dwell on that.

_-Living on a prayer-_

Screams. Trembles. The whole stadium was falling to the ground. Sin had arrived. I ran from the stadium to the main bridge. Auron nodded at me. The sort of nod I would understand to tell me to _get the hell out of here!_ Well I did as he requested. Dodging all of the bricks and rubble landing in front of me.

The only exit out of this stadium, the main exit to the main bridge, was blocked by rubble. I checked if anyone was around, zapped the boulder with black magic.

**Outside.** The sky is black with darkness. Sin is covering the sky. He is sucking everything in its path, Yevon knows where but my guess is a place not very nice.

I turned. Auron was waiting for Tidus. "Kakabel, run!" he bellowed

I nodded. Tidus ran out of the opening, "Choco!" he ran towards me.

Auron stopped him, "Tidus, leave her. She's safe on her own. Now take this, it's from your father," Auron handed Tidus a red blade that Jecht used to use in battle.

I turned back to the bridge and ran for my life. Forgetting this place would be hard. I still remember it now, that's why I'm telling you the story now.

Sinspawn landed in front of me. Easy Sinspawn. Burning, zapping, drenching, freezing, or any spell really did the trick.

I heard Tidus shout my name from behind me. I ignored it and carried on.

I stop where I was. Sinspawn around me; closing in on me.

My memories… of Besaid; my home, when it was attacked. I was 7 years old at the time. I lost my family that day. The only family I had then were Lulu, Wakka, Yuna and Kimahri. This was how I was supposed to live… my path that I chose… my destiny.

I didn't know what to think. This time point, this city, is a point is history, which cannot be averted because… I never really knew why it was a special point in history… I was just kind of taught it that way. If you asked me now if this should be special, I wouldn't know.

I opened my eyes. Auron and Tidus were on the top of the tower. Auron held Tidus by the cuff; "I'm keeping a promise what your father wanted!"

"What?" Tidus shouted

It's now or never! I had to run to them but they both disappeared into the whiteness in the sky, the portal that Sin had left.

I jumped from the bridge to the collapsing rubble in the sky. Jumping from every rubble I could land on to the next.

I grabbed the bottom of the ledge Auron and Tidus were standing on. Tidus saw my face. He could see in my eyes, that I knew this was going to happen. I saw in his eyes; he was scared, he didn't want to leave; he knew everything happening now was bad… he thought it was the end.

I just clinged on to the ledge for dear life, nowhere else to go, and watched everything being sucked into the portal… until… I was dragged through…

* * *

**A/N: **cliffhanger! wait and see where they end up and how the plot thickens ;)


	4. You can't see the things that I can see

**A/N:** I'm back! :L chapter 4 as promised. i've already finished the whole story and writing a sequal, just waiting for reviews ^_^

_Disclaimer-_ if it says disclaimer in italics, i think you know that that means ;)

**

* * *

**

**Living on a prayer**

**Chapter 4- You can't see the things that I can see**

My body.

My soul.

My mind.

My heart.

They fell apart from each other.

They fell from the sky.

Hurting my body as I landed.

I was weak.

Nowhere to go.

I tried raising my head and opening my eyes, but that was no use. I could feel a grainy substance under my left hand. I clenched a fist; the sand went straight through my hand. I was on beach, I could tell that from my observations of the sand running through my fingers and the water washing over my feet.

_I woke up on this side, I thought it was a dream  
At first we learned to walk then learned to scream  
You can't understand, when you're fed from a TV screen  
You can't see the things that I can see_

I heard voices call over to me, "Hey… are… ok… wrong? Has to… Choco… come back home!" the voices were muffled but I could tell it was Wakka

I raised my head and my hand, "Wa… Wakkaaa…" I try to form a sentence but it comes out as his name, I lowered my head because of lack of energy

I felt someone pick me up, "Choco. You'll be safe now, ya? Big brudda Wakka got you now," I trusted Wakka with my life so I let him carry me back to the village. After hearing Wakkas voice I knew I was home.

_But I forget, that you thank God and pray  
Some things just never stay  
And we all just slip away_

I felt myself lay back down on a bed. "Choco needs her rest. Then we talk 'bout your adventures, ya?"

I opened my eyes, only slightly though, and saw Wakka. I weakly nodded to the big brother standing in front of me.

**_-Living on a prayer-_**

I was asleep for a long time. I heard voices from the outside world. I had dream, memories of my childhood. That was all I could hang onto. All I had left was my robe and Chocobo doll and my memories. Nothing else mattered, anymore. I wasn't with Tidus. If Tidus isn't on Besaid, he probably didn't make it. The only person I ever loved, the only person I'll probably ever love, is possibly in the Farplane by now. A tear trickled down from my eye to my pillow. After that tear, several tears followed. This is the most I've cried since Sin came to Besaid.

_This can't be the real world now  
I don't believe it, when I can't see the truth  
Welcome to the real world now  
The old are carried in only to poison youth  
Am I, the only one who thinks it's tragic  
'Cause I know  
This can't be the real world now  
Oh no oh  
Oh no oh_

My face was stuck to my pillow. The pillow was wet from tears. I heard footsteps enter the room. It was Wakka. I left my head in the pillow.

"Hey now Choco. What's up, ya? I heard ya screaming from outside. What's troublin' ya?" Wakka sat to the side of me on the bed

"Wakka. I lost him…" I shouted from the pillow

"Lost who? Who you lose Choco?" Wakka patted my shoulder for comfort

"Wakka. I lost Tidus!" I sobbed

"Oh. Is Tidus some boy you met while you were away?" he asked me

"Yeah. I went to Zanarkand…" my voice shook a little

"Whoa whoa whoa! Remember Zanarkand is just rubble now. No one lives there," Wakka said

"Wakka. I met him there. The stadium collapsed and I tried to help him but… Auron said that it was to _fulfil a promise to a friend_. I couldn't interfere with his promise…" I lifted my head up

"Choco. You've changed. You've grown stronger," Wakka stated

"Tidus…" I sighed

"I'm sure he's not at the Farplane! He has to be somewhere! If you made it back here, he might be somewhere in Spira right now. Think of the positives, ya?" Wakka lightened the atmosphere

"Yeah. I guess you're right. How's Yuna?" I wipe my eyes

"She's fine. She's been waiting for you so she can go into the trials. She wouldn't go in until you came back," Wakka said

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," I frowned

"No worries! Lets get these trials out of the way!" Wakka helped me up

"Thanks Wakka!" I hugged him

"Well you get going to the temple, let the temple Summoner know you're here then meet Yuna at the Fayth. I'll be practicing with the team. Got another tournament coming up soon," Wakka said

"But if you're not there. All her guardians aren't there?" I questioned him

"She wanted you to be there. She doesn't mind about me because I have the team. But you, she needs you, ya," He walked to the entrance of the tent

"Ok," I nodded

Wakka ran out of the tent and I was left to go to the trials for Yuna.

**_-Living on a prayer-_**

I ran to the temple."Kakabel Maion. You have returned to Besaid," The temple Summoner bowed to me.

"I have. I've been to places beyond imagination. I have returned to serve as Yunas guardian," I bowed also.

"She is in the trials. Meet her at the Fayth. She has been waiting for you," He said

"I shall go at once, sir," I bowed and left.

The path was already open, so I made my way through the openings to the Fayth. Lulu and Kimahri were waiting for me.

"You_ finally _show up," Lulu emphasised the _finally_

"Lulu. I've been through a lot. I don't want you to start as well," I complained

"Choco, you made it! I'll try my best for you, Lulu, Kimahri and Wakka. I'll be out soon!" Yuna ran into the Fayth. Now the waiting started…

_I look for some hope in every face there's a vacant stare  
The shadows come but no one seems to care  
The darkness floods every light that could promise change  
She passed sound asleep when the blood is stain  
But blood is pain_

Lulu walked up to me, "Choco. Where have you been the past 2 years?"

"I've been to Zanarkand," I sheepishly said. I always fantasised about Zanarkand but they always said that it was rubble, but now I've seen it with my own eyes.

"Choco! You know that Zanarkand was destroyed 1000 years ago!" she shouted at me

"Lu… I'm sure of it. I went there. I saw the city. I saw the city crumble before me. I lost someone that day!" I shouted nearly on the verge of tears again but instead I just fall to my knees.

Kimahri catches me. "Thanks Kimahri," I said as he helped me up. He plainly nodded

"Choco. Zanarkand was destroyed. Even you know that. What changed you?" Lulu asks me

"Lulu. I was sent 1000 years back in time," I said

"What? That's not possible. You could've just as easily got too close to Sin and was poisoned by his toxin," Lulus reason sounded reasonable but I know I'm right. I have to be, don't I?

"… So I must've been too close to Sin… seems reasonable enough…" I frowned.

_Somewhere I know, that I'm not all alone  
With this bated breath I hold  
My lungs want to explode_

I walked over to the corner of the room, sat on the cold stone floor and fell sound asleep. I knew I was safe in here because only guardians and Summoners are allowed in the trials, so I drift off sound asleep.

_**This **__**can't be the real world**__ now  
__**I don't believe it**__, when **I **__**can't see the truth**__  
__**Welcome to the real world**__ now  
The __**old are carried in only to poison youth**__  
__**Am I, the only one who thinks it's tragic**__  
'Cause **I know**  
__**This can't be the real world**__ now  
Oh no oh  
Oh no oh  
__**This can't be the real world**__ now  
Oh no oh  
Oh no oh __**as soon as we see**__  
Every __**flaw **__and every __**need **__we'll __**understand**__  
And for the __**first time**__  
__**A child to a man says only pure words that he can**__  
__**He's too late**__ the man he knows it he said  
__**With all emotions set aside in a whisper say goodbye**_

_**This can't be the real world**__ now  
__**I don't believe it**__, when I __**can't see the truth**__  
__**Welcome to the real world**__ now  
The __**old are carried in now just to poison youth**__  
__**Am I, the only one who thinks it's tragic**__  
'Cause __**I know  
This can't be the real world**__ now  
Oh no oh  
Oh no oh  
__**This can't be the real world**__ now  
Oh no oh  
Oh no oh  
__**This can't be the real world**__  
This can't be the real world  
This can't be the real world now  
Oh no oh  
Oh no oh_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **What did you think? please review ^_^ x


	5. Am I going crazy?

**A/N:** Ello ello! I am back people! had loads of exams and stuff. Not a good start to the year if I do say so myself. Year 11 to deal with, deaths, exams, more exams, course work, being a teenager... oh it never ends. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! Review please!

Song is _Hallelujah- Alexandra Burke_

_Disclaimer-_ You can obviously see from the word disclaimer, that I do not own it ^_^ well I may own the OC, Kakabel, but that's it.

* * *

Living on a prayer

**Chapter 5- Am I going crazy?**

_"Are you sure she really went to Zanarkand?" Lulu said_

"_Oh, you never answer anyway. I'll end up talking to myself!" Lulu grumbled_

_Footsteps came from the lift. "And what are you doing here?" Lulu snorted_

"_See, like I told ya. She has a short fuse and Yevon knows what he's thinking. How's Yuna doing?" Wakka spoke to someone then spoke to Lulu_

"_She's been in there all day and still not come out!" Lulu says_

"_Well why don't you go in and check on her?" a recognisable boys voice shouted_

"_And who is this Wakka?" Lulu asked_

"_This is Tidus. He appeared on the island earlier," Wakka said_

"_Ah. Well all our Guardians are here. She should be out soon. Just don't interfere with the Fayth. You hear Tidus?" Lulu said_

"_Yes. I understand," Tidus grumbled_

"_Good," Lulu stayed silent after that… the rest was silent… _

I raised my head and opened my eyes. No one was there. They'd left with out me. Was it all a dream? Was Tidus really there? Or was it all just a dream?

I ran out of the trials. I asked the temple Summoner where Yuna and the guardians went. He replied with, "They went to campfire. They had a strange boy who ran into the trials. I hope it didn't interfere with Lady Yunas trials. I waited for you to come out because you were sound asleep and they didn't want to wake you after what you have been through…" we spoke as we made our way to the campfire. I slumped against a wall, curled up and put my head in my arms.

This had to be real. Even the temple Summoner said there was a boy who looked weird. That had to have been Tidus.

I see Wakka talking to Tidus. This must've been fake. Sins toxins must have got to me. There's no other explanation.

_I heard there was a secret chord_  
_That David played, and it pleased the lord_  
_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_  
_Well, it goes like this_  
_The fourth, the fifth_  
_The minor fall and the major lift_  
_The baffled king composing hallelujah_

I sat in the shadows and watched this dream pass me by…

_Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
_You saw her bathing on the roof_  
_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_  
_She tied you to her kitchen chair_  
_And she broke your throne and she cut your hair_  
_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

I wanted to believe this. I really did want to believe but… it's just that I know I can't…

_Well baby I've been here before_  
_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_  
_I used to live alone before I knew ya_  
_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
_Love is not a victory march_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Going to Zanarkand was probably a dream as well because you can't travel through time. It's impossible! Not even the Al bhed have found a way to travel back in time. Well I can dream that it was real, can't I? I lived. I loved…

_Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you?  
And remember when I moved in you?  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

Tidus was my first love… and probably my last… I don't want to end up loving someone if I end up like this. Tidus was possibly real 1000 years ago and I dreamt him back up but I know I could never love anymore… I have to focus on defeating Sin.

_Well maybe there's a god above_  
_But all I've ever learned from love_  
_Was how to shoot somebody who'd out drew ya_  
_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_  
_It's not someone who's seen the light_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

"Hallelujah…" I whispered to myself.

Yuna walked up to me, "Hey, Choco. That boy is asking about you. He said he wants to meet all my guardians,"

I raised my head,"Yuna. I know him but this isn't real. I know it's not… I must have dreamt it up… I loved him but I don't know if he did…"

"Choco! He is real! Don't put yourself down!" Yuna shook me

"Yuna… I just don't know anymore…" I frowned

"Suit yourself but don't say I told you so. But just because I'm kind, I'll let you have him," she winked and went back to the campfire

"Hey, Tidus. Don't get any ideas," Wakka said to Tidus

"I won't, but what if she hits on me first?" he asked Wakka

"Tidus. I don't think she will. Choco still loves you," Wakka said

"Choco's here?" Tidus shouted

"Yeah, but I don't know where she ran off to though. She's been acting kinda weird lately, y'know?" Wakka said

"Oh… is she ok though?" Tidus asked

"Yeah. Choco's fine. Well me thinks, she needs someone she loves with her at the moment," Wakka said. He was right; I needed love at that moment. I wanted to be with Tidus.

"Oh," Tidus sighed

I clutched onto my Chocobo doll tighter. I closed my eyes. "This isn't real… this is fake… I'm in a dream world… Sins toxins have got to me!" I whispered into a chant

_-Living on a prayer-_

"Choco. Are you ok? It's time to get up. We're leaving for the tournament today," Wakka woke me up

"Huh? Oh yeah! The tournament! How's Yuna?" I rubbed my eyes

"Yeah. She's fine. We're waiting for you. We let you stay in bed a little longer because you seemed a little out of it. I told Tidus that you wanted to be with him. He was ecstatic to find that you were on this island as well, ya. But when it was time for us lot to go to bed, you was still in your curled up in a corner look, with Chocobo in your hand. What's up Choco?" Wakka sat on the side of the bed

"I started crying last night because I thought this was all a dream or it wasn't real because of Sins toxin… but I guess not…" I frowned

"Choco, you've not cried this much since Sin came here. What's the real problem, ya?" Wakka tried to seek out the truth in my tears

I told him the problem, which Tidus was the only one I loved and nothing more… but if something happened to him… I would have nothing left…

"Oh come on, little one. Ya can't be like that. You still have big brudda Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Auron and everyone on this island!" He grabbed me in a bear hug and carried me outside.


	6. Voyage of lost memories

**A/N:** Hello again! another addition to Living on a prayer. enjoy... oh and review please :)

_Disclaimer-_ Yeah, we all know. It belongs to Square Enix... Or in my mates book, she thought it said Square ducks O_o she's a little on the crazy side.

* * *

Living on a prayer

**Chapter 6- Voyage of lost memories**

After the night before, I changed my view on things. I believed Wakka that Tidus is real. I believed all of this. I did go back in time. I must have, if I have these feelings for him.

Wakka carried me all the way to everyone else in a fireman's lift. "Finally," Lulu said

"Hey, don't be like that Lu. You know she's been through a lot, ya?" Wakka put me down.

I dusted my self off and looked at everyone; Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Yuna… and Tidus…

"Hey Choco," Tidus waved at me

"Tidus…" I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around him, "Are you real?"

"Ermm... do I pass?" he giggled

"I guess..." I said

"I've missed you, Choco," He put his arms round me and whispered into my ear

"I missed you to, Tidus," I delved my face into his shoulder, on the verge of tears but I held them back

"Choco, there's no need to cry. We can get sin. I know we will," Tidus comforted me

"Hey, come on you love birds. We got a boat to catch, ya," Wakka laughed

Tidus and me let go of each other and blushed, "Yeah…"

"Lets get going," Lulu was the first to walk ahead.

"Shall we, M'lady?" Tidus offered me his arm

"I'd love to, sir," I linked my arm with his and smiled

We made our way to the boat. We got caught up along the way by fiends. Wakka gave Tidus, Chappus sword; the watery blade that belonged to Wakkas brother. Wakka told him to leave flyers to him.

Lulu and I taught him how black magic was used. We also told him to leave elemental fiends to her and me.

Kimahri jumped out on Tidus and fought him one on one. We stopped it before it got out of hand. I gave Tidus a potion to rejuvenate himself.

We let Yuna try out Valefor for the first time. She was a very skilled Summoner, much like her father. I'm proud to be called her guardian.

The boat, in all its pride, stood there waiting for us to board it. The long goodbyes from this island made everyone's eyes a little bit watery. Mine were too dry from before. I just stood, waiting on the boat, with Tidus. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to lose him any more.

_-Living on a prayer-_

Our first destination was going to be Kilika Island. Our main plan was to go to Kilika temple then onward to Luca for the tournament. Wakka told me, only me, that after this tournament he'd retire and become Yunas full time guardian.

I stood at the rear of the ship, staring out onto the island. Tidus went to speak with the rest before we left Besaid.

The sky was calm. Calmer than I've ever seen it, but looking back on it now. It changed. Everything changed…

Clouds, sun, waves, and light breeze… everything was peaceful…

A hand tapped my shoulder. I didn't turn, "Tidus?"

"Choco. What's wrong? Everyone thinks you've changed. Why's that?" Tidus asked me

"Tidus… I thought this was all a dream. I thought I got too close to Sin. I thought you weren't real. Then I woke up this morning and found that you're real" I turned to face the blonde teen

"Well. You can prove for yourself that I'm real. You hugged me. Everyone spoke to me. You're talking to me. You know I'm real. My love for you is real," Tidus hugged me

I hugged onto him. Never wanting to let go.

"I love you, Kakabel," He whispered into my ear

My eyes were building up with tears, "I… love you too, Tidus," I chocked. He said my real name. He didn't call me by my nickname… As I look back on that moment, I want to be back there… to be in his arms… to be loved again by Tidus…

"Kakabel. Don't cry. We'll make it through," Tidus whispered into my ear

"I won't. I won't cry any more. I love you too much to leave you now," I whispered back in his ear…

Silence in his arms… eerie silence… I loved been in his arms. His strong arms…

The boat jolted. I fell starboard. Tidus tried to grab my hand.

"Tidus!" I shouted. I knew this was the end as I hurtled towards the water.

Kimahri rushed to my safety, he nodded to say he knew I was safe because he knew what would happen if I landed in the sea, he handed me to Tidus then he aided Yuna to safety. Tidus held me in his arms and wasn't intent on letting me go.

"Sin!" One of the Aurochs shouted

"Everybody to stations!" Wakka shouted

I didn't have a station but Wakka told Tidus and me to stay with him, Lulu, Kimahri and Yuna.

"Right. We have to harpoon it!" an Auroch ran to the harpoon

"What are you thinking? Sin'll drag us under!" Wakka shouted

"We have family over on Kilika!" the Auroch shouted at him

"Fine," Wakka sighed

"Choco. Be ready. Tidus, leave it to Choco, Lulu and me to attack Sin. You attack Sinspawn with Kimahri while protecting Yuna, ya?" Wakka gave the orders

"Sir!" Tidus and me saluted Wakka

"Right! To stations!" We all shouted

_-Living on a prayer-_

Sin had his fin visible. This was the only fight with Sin that was easy. It wasn't easy back then but now… well I'll tell you that later but now, the first fight with Sin.

"Choco!" Tidus shouted

"Tidus! Keep your eyes on Sinspawn! I have to keep my eyes on Sin!" I yelled

He nodded

I kept my eyes on Sin as he swam, crashing into our ship and sending more Sinspawn for us to fight. I jolted Sin with Lightning. Lulu froze it. Wakka Blitzballed it. A great fight strategy for now but for the final battle, it won't work, it just won't do.

A Sinspawn shot needles at me followed by another Sinspawn who shot more needles at me. More Sinspawn shot needles at me, only me for some reason?

I fell to my knees, still fighting, with only slightly a bit of energy left.

I still fought but Tidus kept looking at me to check whether I would fall but I didn't, not yet anyways. "Choco!" Tidus yelled

"Choco's ok for now!" Wakka reassured Tidus

"But she's got no energy left!" Tidus shouts

"Yuna!" Wakka shouted Yuna over

"Yes, Sir Wakka," Yuna hurried over to his side

"Heal Choco quickly, ya!" Wakka threw his ball at the fin

"Choco!" she rushed to my aid. She healed me and I was safe from harms way, for a while…

Yuna summoned Valefor, "Everyone move!"

We let her do as she wished. Doing so led Sin away from here. She used her aeon to lead Sin away from the ship. Valefor disappeared. It led Sin away from _here_ but what if it went somewhere _nearby?_


End file.
